FAIRYS
by winxpcd
Summary: When your 17 it feels like the whole world is against you. But when things supernatural begin to happen Ashley cant ignore it, she soon realizes she has a new circle of best friends who are connected to her not through friendship but through Magic!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1

* * *

**_

_**Life Goes On...**_

Ashley's blond banana-scented hair whooshed past what seemed like thousands of civilians, it was all a blur to her. She was running enraged in stilettos,she had to after what she had witnessed. She had to get away from it,all of it. Relationships at her age, 17 ,would only end in heartache. Her iPhone rang, his picture showed on caller ID but instead of answering she tapped decline angrily.

Her face showed no sympathy but instead determination. Her pace quickened in fact almost doubled when she had heard one of her 'friends' call her name. She didn't know where she was running to. She felt a strange surge of power almost similar to magic. But her thoughts on that was soon blocked by the deafening sound of music from her iPhone. She had lost track to where she was heading.

She paused briefly to adjust the volume whilst catching her breath. The screech of tires that Ashley knew all to well,filled her ears.

Ashley was jogging, trying to show no emotions. The car seemed to keep up with Ashley almost exactly.

"Babe, Babe! Its Nothing,just one kiss,i swear."

"One kiss! Does that not mean anything to you?,Your not meant to hurt me!"

"Look can't we just talk this over, its just a kiss?"

"You made out with her! You are meant to kiss the one you love, ME! Noah,its over"

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." One of the jocks replied in the back seat.

"Yo, DUDE! Shut up!."

Ashley took advantage to the chance of him looking away she sprinted past the car and took a detour into the National Park.

"ASHLEY! WERE ARE YOU GOING? WE STILL NEED TO TALK!"

"Call me?"

"Nice." Another buff jock commented.

"Lets go, she obviously ain't coming back."

"Thanks for your support guys! I'm going after her!" He threw his rucksack down and jumped out of the BMW.

"Good Luck!"

"Idiot."

The tires swerved away as they sped down the almost abandoned street.

Night was closing in, Noah dashed after her. That scene had just kept replaying over and over in his head between him and Amber. He loved Ashley, they had been dating for about just over six months. They had become so close,six months was a lifetime to them. The learnt from one and another and grew to love each other.

"Ashley wait up, Ashley!"

Because of Noah's fit physique he could keep up with her and seeing her inappropriate choice in footwear he could almost beat her.

"Babe, I gave up everything to be with you, I gave you everything, I gave you all my love. "

"No one asked you to Noah!"

"No but I did and I fell in love with you, I cant live without you. Please don't do this!"

She stopped for a second to regain her breath and faced him when he almost ran into her.

"Do what Noah,What?"

"Leave me."

"I don't know what to do, Noah!"

She was still only a girl. She couldn't deal with this grief. Not now.

"Ash...it wasn't me, it was her,I swear i would never do anything to hurt you." Noah reached over to Ashley,arms wide.

"HANDS OFF!"

Ashley reached around herself with all her strength and slapped Noah,her whole body now overpowering with force and confusion. This slap was no ordinary though it almost seemed supernatural. The slap had knocked him over, causing him to fumble on his own feet.

She gasped,shock rapidly running throughout her entire body.

She didn't know what to think of herself, she had never slapped anyone. A runner was nearing the corner. Without thought her legs had approved a getaway as she continued running still feeling that strange surge of power.

Her legs now one after the other were back to her normal pace. She looked back behind her to check if he was okay, noticing him getting back up looking into his eyes she could see the hurt in his eyes. Not only from the slap but from his emotions. She cleared her head with some more music when she received a text from him reading:

Sorry, I still love you.

xoxoxo

She tried to ignore it, her tears were building up inside her. She continued on her way home,questions now circling her head. Her train of thought now caught off track as a cool breeze washed over her flawless face, revealing the night sky to her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

* * *

_**A Strange Turn**_

Ashley couldn't believe how quickly it had become dark. She dug vigorously into her tartan-patterned handbag and pulled out her cardigan,buttoned it up and crossed her arms. It was a cold night and everything seem to come to a complete and utter silence you could only just here an odd car or two in a faint distance. She couldn't help but think about that incident in the park. Something oddly about that made her feel in control and powerful. But she didn't mean to hurt Noah. After all he had hurt her,emotionally anyway.

Ashley waltzed past main street and down the back streets towards her home. Keeping Her head down, only looking up to see where she was going every once in a while. When she began to observe her source of light,a dim streetlight seem to flicker in a continuous pattern,each flicker looking more and more deadly. She gazed at it,edging closer and closer as if she was in a horror movie and just waiting for the director to call "CUT". Ashley gradually moved towards the odd movement of the flicker when she jolted back at the vibration of her phone. It was a text from Noah with a picture of her and him on a swing set.

Ashley couldn't help but smile at Noah's goofy face he had pulled in that photo. The message read:

Six months of love has to mean something,I still love you.

Thinking Of You.

xoxox

Ashley replied back:

Until someone ruins it with a kiss, I Loved You!

Ashley was about to press send when the flickering of the lights were no more. She looked up into the street light, the only available light for at least another street. When unexpectedly, the lights began to flicker once again revealing a black figure moving towards her each flicker. Ashley didn't know what to think, she almost dropped her phone but quickly caught it and threw it into her handbag. She began to walk in the other way casually, away from her destination. The figure still seemed to follow her. It was only around 6:30 but the back streets were always abandoned meaning if she cried for help no one would answer.

'One of the disadvantages of living out of main street' Ashley thought to herself, soon getting back to reality.

The figures pace seem to quickened as did Ashley's when she realized this. Her legs were under a great deal of pain after all the running today. Her torso now practically burning as she rapidly took off her stilettos and ran.

Her bag was now shaking as she ran trying to hold it still with the other arm. Her left arm holding the stilettos. The ground below Ashley was now being hammered by her exposed feet. Looking back whilst running she noticed the absence of him and thought she had lost him. She was truly scared now but 'At least this streetlight was working properly' She thought. She was now swamped with curiosity to where the figure had gone too.

Her pulse now returning to normal when she neared a corner. She allowed her stomach to digest when she bumped into her soon to a close friend. She felt safe now she knew she had a someone to protect her from whatever that was.

"Oh My Goodness, Thank God Chris You would not believe my day I told Noah it was over,slapped him and I can't help but think someone is stalking me!"

"Haha stalking you?"

"I don't know, I think there gone now."

Chris took a look behind her. "No-one, would've been your imagination, knowing your fear of the dark!" He chuckled as Ashley punched him jokingly.

"Shut Up! Anyways can you walk me home?"

"Afraid the boogie monster will catch you."

"Chris! Shut up and take me home."

"OK lead the way little red riding hood, watch out for the big bad wolf!" He chuckled again,commenting on her red cardigan.

Ashley began to walk once again, Chris was about to follow when the streetlight began to flicker once again. Ashley not noticing but Chris now well aware when his eyes frantically flickered from different colors matching the streetlights flickers. As the streetlight flickered for the last time and resumed its original light. It revealed his eye color, ruby-red.

"Are you coming or what, Chris?"

"Uh... Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_**Hurt**_

"So where do you live again?"

"Chris, you've known me for nearly my whole life, I live across from you!"

"Oh right,sorry I guess I spaced out for a second."

"I can see that."

Ashley,arms now crossed once again, had spent the next minute or so kicking a rock along the road. Chris and Ashley had spent the short walk to their street in an awkward silence, not one word. Ashley seem to notice Chris's eyes where scanning her, not noticing the color because of the dull lighting. She only looked up briefly to realize that he had realized she noticed him doing so.

"Thanks, for walking me home Chris."

"No problem, Goodnight."

Chris lent in for a kiss. Ashley still emotionally weak had no idea what he was doing and missed the signs of kissing and mistook it for a hug. The hug was bold and made Ashley feel secure. He cringed at a flashlight now in his face,soon recognizing the flashlight had caused him to flinch and his eyes switched from red back to an enchanting hazel.

Flair now aware of a shadowy presence that left Chris's body as cool breeze blew across them. She ignored that sign despite her thoughts. She doubted her thoughts of anything to do with demotic presences after that lecture Mr Prozac had given her the other day.

"Wow you didn't take long to move on!" Flair muttered at the door, as Ashley walked past her, running upstairs.

She had expected Flair, her sister to follow her. "Ashley,wait up!"

"I'm fine, I need some time to think."

"OK,if you need me I'm right here sweetie." Flair resumed cooking still deeply concerned about her sister, she too had fallen victim to heartbreak previously.

"How do you know?" Ashley asked at the top of the stairs.

"Its all over facebook,honey."

"Are you kidding me?"

Ashley slammed the door of her bedroom, shaking the room somewhat as she threw her bag at the wall, chucking herself on the bed. She tried to accept what she had done today when suddenly she allowed herself to think about what had happened downstairs. Chris, one of her closest friends had tried to kiss her! 'He took advantage of me, when I was weak why would he do that? He's always been my shoulder to cry on? ' She had to verify her thoughts once again before she could come to an agreement that something strange was happening.

She thought back to the way Chris had "scanned" her. And the way that figure had disappeared. She looked down to her necklace, a vintage key to which she found upon a mirror. It hadn't opened any lock to wish she had found. She didn't have time for a mystery. She had just broken up with her boyfriend and had exams tomorrow.

She really could not deal with this now,physically and emotionally. One thing she was positive about something odd was happening and she was determined to find out what! It was only a matter of time before she would be confronted with that figure again. But this time she would be prepared. Ashley turned on her computer,wiped her tears off her face and dialed on her iPhone.


End file.
